Bruta
Bruta Is an OC of ArachnoGia and Will Appear in the Later Wattpad Novel: 'Forest Floor'. Brutas V. Ogre History: In early South American lore'' Legend has it of a Great Eight Legged beast That dwells in the Ancient land of the giant humanoids "The Behemoth" that guards the stone to grant infinite power, behemoth stone that monster is called: The Bruta (Meaning in Behemoth language: Eater of Lands)'' * Name: Bruta 'Vile' Ogre * Nickname: Eater of Lands, Looker of Gluttony, He who has eight legs * Age: Unknown (Estimated 72 MYO) * Classification: Giant Ancient spider * Personality: Predatory, Territorial and highly Intelligent * Size: 124 Meters long (74'7 Meters high) * Diet: (Unknown). New Generation Bruta After the Destruction of the Behemoth Stone, Bruta realized how Trapped and Isolated that he was Protecting a Petty Jewel of a Lowly species and Decided it would Make it's own path and Show the Forest of Ny'lych and the rest of the World that it was the Number one Predator/Kaiju. * Name: Bruta. * Nickname: Bruta the Unspeakable, Giant Forest-Moss Spider, Disruptor of the Food-chain, Moss Burrower (Lives in the Ground) * Age: (352.7 MYA) * Classification: Giant Ancient Forest Spider * Personality: Predatory, Free Willed, Highly Intelligent * Size: 132.7-152.3 Meters long (105.2-121.4 Meters High, Weight: 52-56,000 Tonnes) * Diet: Hunters, Archers, Soldiers, Giant Snakes, Spiders, Juvenile Forest Dragons (Rarely Adults) and Giant Man-Eating Flies. (ECT.) Powers & Abilities * -'Limb regeneration (Takes from minutes to Hours to regenerate.)' * -'Enhanced Eyesight.' * -'Powerful Fangs & Legs.' * -'Cunning & Shown to have High intellect (Capable of speech.)' * -'Strong webbing' * '-Strength (564,000-746,000 tonnes)' * -'Speed (Mach 1.5 - 2.1)' * -'Reflexes' New Generation * Limb Regeneration (Takes time Depending on the Wound) * Strength (925,000-152,000,000 tonnes Tonnes) * Less Strategy +Intellect (More Knowledgeable) * Fangs and Legs * Strong Webbing * Speed (Mach 1.5-2.4) At Best. * Slow Reflexes. * Endurance (964,000-1,205,000 Tonnes of Pressure) Feats * -'Webbed up An entire village (That was 1.5 KM)' * -'Shakes off Bullets and Cannon attacks.' * -'Able to web a Biplane in web.' * -'Can Smash through Brick, concrete, stone and wood ' * -'Tanked explosives (Whilst falling down a Mineshaft)' * -'Venom can paralyze 152 men.' * -'Immune to regular fire.' * '-Sight can spot Objects/Entities moving at high speeds giving him time to react (Like Slow Motion).' New Generation * Destroyed an Entire Kingdom In just two Days. * Killed a Forest Dragon at Full-Size (163-4 meters) * Destroyed Villages Occasionally Towns In his Hunting. ''' * '''Webs can Hold Cars to Biplanes * Tanks Magic, Explosives, Bullets, Swords with Relative ease * Venom is Enough to Kill large Animals * Destroyed a 310.2 Meter Castle in 3 1/2 Days Weaknesses * -'Concentrated Fire and Electricity can Hurt it.' * -'Sometimes it speaks before it thinks.' * -'Has Been Killed by a Spinosaurus.' * -'Can Be outsmarted with someone with a higher IQ.' * -'Webbing isn't properly layered out.' * '-Can Be Drugged' * -'Exoskeleton can be destroyed.' * -'It has no purpose if the Behemoth stone is destroyed.' Next Generation * While fire can't harm him More Powerful Psychokinetic attacks can. * Gives up Speed for Offense and Defense. * At its last years * Size often Gives itself away * Venom isn't as Powerful as It used to be * Was Finally Killed by a 17-1/2 Kilometer Meteor that Destroyed the Earth. Final Details * '-If Stone is taken Its power and speed is pushed to its limit' * -'Can come out of its guarding spot if it wants to.' New Generation * Since The Behemoth Stone is Destroyed it can unlock it's true power and Increase its Endurance and Strength by seven-fold * Bruta is Considered an Anti-Kaiju. * His theme Is Nemesis T-Types theme * He Is an Amalgam of Different Spider Species. Category:Original Characters Category:Animal Combatants Category:Monster